Happy Birthday
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: A Birhday gift to my great friend Brian. Oh yeah, If you have the song 'Happy Birthday' by The Click Five, it adds to effect...greatly. Side story to the original 'Two magics, One Evil'.


This goes out to my best bud Brian on our special little day

**This goes out to my best bud Brian on our special little day. Why? It's a big coincidence that two fanfic writers share a birthday. XD He's 21 now, and me, I'm 17. While thinking about it, I was listening to this song. It fit so perfectly with one of his stories… Actually, it was the story that we first met: 'Two Magics, One Evil', the original version. So, in recognition, I created this side story to it, done to this song, starring his character and his love interest, Téa Gardner. (At least, I think it's still her…)**

_**Recap: **__In the series storyline of the 'Two Magics, One Evil' Original, in between the second and third installations, we find out that Brian, beating himself up from being unable to fight off the mind control power of Tom Riddle and being forced to attack his friends, distanced himself from the group. Now, little is known about what happened after the second year, but it became heir apparent that Téa was getting worried. Here's what I think happened during that summer…_

**o.O.o**

It is a beautiful summer night in the heart of the month of May. Stars twinkled happily at the busy nightlife below, the moon full and bright, like a shining silver orb just floating against a black silk blanket. It was late at night, but not late enough that there were no longer people in the streets. The occasional car rolled on by, and one or two club hoppers strolled down the sidewalk along Domino Pier. Yet, there was only one person still.

Yes, even in a town as busy as Domino, there were a few people who wanted nothing better than—or for that matter, _had_ nothing better than—to stay completely immobile, watching waves crash into the paves concrete shore.

This person was obviously troubled: there was an aura emanating form the person's figure that was distinctly moody. The figure was a woman, staring out into the ocean, her head rested in between her knees while her armed wrapped around her legs. Her round baby blue eyes were unfocused, staring out into nothing. A sigh escaped her lips, while her shoulder length chocolate locks danced in the nighttime breeze.

How long she stayed there was unknown, but moments after, she reluctantly stood up and left the piers. Wandering around, all over a well lit, boisterous town, wondering where she'd wind up next.

Her wanderings led her to Domino Park, or to be specific, directly in front of Clock Tower Square. She looked up at the clock, noting the time. She had a few more moments left before her parents would worry for her, but she wanted to stay, for just a few minutes.

She sat down on a bench, and after staring at the moon for a few seconds, took out her phone and looked up a speed dial number. She didn't know why she was calling, but she just wanted to.

It took a few rings, but to her dismay, she got an answering machine.

_Yo, not here right now, leave a message after the tone._ The recorded message instructed, before a long _beep _rang through the phone.

She let out a breath. '_Should I?_' She thought, gazing at the moon again. The stars twinkled at her; as if saying: _You should…I'm sure he misses you too…_

She closed her eyes, trying to find the words. When none came, she decided a song would do instead.

"_Hey, you…I know I'm in the wrong._" She began. As she sang, she tried hard to keep her voice straight, fighting back the urge to just hang up. "_Time…flies…when you're having fun. You wake up…another year is gone…you're twenty-one."_

**o.O.o**

Light was flooding in through the open window in the apartment. Inside, someone was lying down on the bed, looking out said window. There he sat, unmoving, until he heard his answering machine pick up an incoming message.

There as a breath and a pause…and somehow, he knew…he was _positive_ it was her. He missed her dearly…but it was better for them to be apart, at least for now…

…then he heard her voice, singing a song that he remembered so well.

"_**Hey, you…I know I'm in the wrong. Time…flies…when you're having fun. You wake up…another year is gone…you're twenty-one**__._"

He blinked. '_What?_' He craned his head over to the calendar next to his bed. '_Oh…it's already past?_'

She continued her singing message. "_**I guess you wanna know…why I'm on the phone. It's been a day or so…**_"

He heard her take a breath over the phone line. He got up and moved over the phone. He was about to turn it off, when he heard her continue.

"_**I know it's kinda late…but Happy Birthday**__."_

Those words froze him in his tracks. His hand hovered over the answering machines power switch as he heard her humming a tune before continuing her little song.

"_**I know you hate me…**_"

'_No I don't…_'

"_**Well, I miss you too…**_"

'_Same here!_'

"_**I know it's kinda late…but Happy Birthday…**_"

There was a pause between the both of them. She sighed and broke the silence. "_**So…hard…when you're far away…**__"_

He heard some noises that indicated she was about to hang up. Almost as if on its own, his hand moved to the phone, picked it up, and hoisted it to his ear.

"_It's…lame, but I forgot the date. I won't…make the same mistake…I'm so to blame…"_

**o.O.o**

Téa paused. It was apparent she didn't expect him to even listen to her message, let alone pick up in the middle of it. But, alarm withering away, she continued with a small smile on her face.

"_So now you know…" _She said.

"_**Don't hang up the phone…**_" He replied.

"_I wish I was at home…" _She continued, smiling wider. "_I know it's way too late, but Happy Birthday._"

This time, they both hummed the same tune together. It was obvious to both of them: this was the best time they had since then…

"_**I know you hate me…**_"

'_You know that's not true, Brian…_'

"_**Well, I miss you too…**_"

'_You already know I am._'

"_I know it's kinda late, but Happy Birthday._"

"_**It's not that…I don't care…you know I'll make it up to you!**_"

"_If I could…I'd be there!"_

**o.O.o**

At this time, they both were in slightly more cheerful spirits than before, humming to the tune of the song happily. Looking up at the moon above, they smiled and sang together.

"_**Yeah, yeah…whoa oh…Well, I miss you too…Yeah, yeah…I know…" **_

Téa leaned back on the park bench, closing her eyes. "_I know it's kinda lame…but Happy Birthday!_"

"_**Yeah, yeah…whoa oh…I know you hate me…**_"

"_Yeah, yeah…whoa oh…well, I miss you too…_"

"_**Yeah, yeah…I know…**__"_

"_I know it's kinda late…but Happy Birthday…"_

She put down the phone for a while and ran a finger across her eye, wiping away a small tear of joy, looked up at the moon for one last time, and smiled widely.

"_...to you…_"

**o.O.o**

**From one writer to another: Happy Birthday to the both of us, Bri…hope there's more to come!**

**P.S.: O.O…OMG…I just saw his gift to me…(sniff) sorry…I got something in my eye…(sniff) **

**P.P.S: I know it's the day itself over there…but I really didn't want this to wait…especially after this… (sniff)**


End file.
